DP094: Doc Brock!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot As the heroes continue towards Celestic Town, they stop at a cabin and have some rest. Dawn has Buneary jump and use Ice Beam on a tree, to polish their skills for the next Contest. Ash sees them training and wonders what will they do about Fantina's Hypnosis. Pikachu thinks a bit, but soon hears Ash napping. Ash admits he should focus more on thinking than sleeping. Brock leaves, reminding he told yesterday he is going to a pharmacy in the mountains for supplies. Brock sends out his Pokémon to be taken care of by Ash and Dawn. Ash and Dawn reply he can count on them and bid him farewell. Later, Ash reads the list of chores and the first one is to give Pokémon a shower. Ash sends out his Pokémon, who wait with others in a line. After taking the bath, Turtwig hops down and gets cleaned by Dawn. After Piplup gets a shower as well, Pachirisu comes up next. Ash turns on the shower, but Pachirisu is startled, since it has been poured with cold water. Ash apologizes and cleans it with warm water. Dawn, however, cleans Swinub by brushing it, since it does not like showers. While the Pokémon have taken a shower, Team Rocket tries to find the twerps. Jessie is too tired and yells out to the twerps to show themselves. Meowth asks does she believe the twerps would answer her call, making Jessie yell at him and James. Meanwhile, Ash reads the lunch is up next. Dawn decides to cook with Pikachu, since Brock taught her some things. After a while, Dawn and Pikachu return with pancakes. While everyone is eating, Pachirisu asks for more pancakes to eat. Meowth places some potato chips on the table. Team Rocket eats away the chips, making everyone stuffed. As the Pokémon rest, Ash tries to think of a strategy to beat Fantina's Hypnosis, but falls asleep. Dawn wakes him up and soon Pikachu reports a problem. Ash and Dawn see Pachirisu is ill. Dawn sees Pachirisu has a fever; Ash tries to find a Pokémon Center, but there is none for miles. Ash and Dawn worry, for Brock would know how to deal with this problem. Ash decides to get Brock back, sending Staravia off, even if Gliscor would've wanted that. Ash and Dawn see they need to cool Pachirisu's fever down. Dawn goes to have Buneary use Ice Beam, but realizes that would only hurt Pachirisu. Pachirisu is placed on the couch with blankets and Buneary's vest. Ash takes Happiny and Buneary out. Buneary freezes a bucket of water with Ice Beam, while Happiny uses Pound to crush the ice. After placing the ice in a bag, Dawn cools the fever down. Dawn accuses Ash of spraying too cold water to have Pachirisu ill. Ash claims Dawn's pancakes have made Pachirisu's stomach upset. Ash and Dawn bicker, but seeing Pachirisu is even more ill, they stop. As Team Rocket flies, they encounter a Zapdos. They decide to catch it; James uses some glue to trap Zapdos, who dodges, causing Staravia to be hit instead. Ash remembers they need to find a berry to at least make Pachirisu feel better. Dawn remembers it is an Oran Berry, so they spread out. Ash checks a tree, which is actually Sudowoodo, though Pikachu finds some berries. Team Rocket tries to search for Staravia, who tries to get off the glue. Since Brock hasn't returned, Ash sends Gliscor off, who bumps into a tree. Ash tells it to calm down, allowing Gliscor to glide the winds. Brock, however, is checking the supplies. Dawn asks for more blankets, which Pikachu and Turtwig give to her. As Brock leaves the pharmacy, he encounters Gliscor, who falls on him. Brock sees there is some trouble, so decides to go back to the cabin as soon as possible. He has Gliscor go on its back (since Gliscor can only fly when the wind blows). Seeing Gliscor is too heavy for him, Brock leaves Gliscor, promising to come back later. Since Pachirisu is still ill, Dawn decides to give Pachirisu some mashed berries. Dawn remembers when she was sick, her mom gave her mashed apples to make her feel better. Dawn tries to feed it, but Pachirisu refuses. Brock arrives back and tries to think what has happened to Pachirisu. He suspects Pachirisu contains too much electricity. Ash remembers when going to Hoenn, Pikachu was ill because he contained too much electricity. Brock uses some rods, draining Pachirisu from excess electricity and gives it some medicine to feel better. Pachirisu feels better, while Brock reminds Ash and Dawn they need to be calm when a Pokémon is sick. Dawn feels bad for arguing with Ash. Ash and Dawn remember they fed Pachirisu some berries, but there weren't any Oran ones around. Brock comes out, seeing the surroundings aren't fit for an Oran Berry to grow. They go to another location and harvest an Oran Berry, which becomes mashed and is fed to Pachirisu. Staravia encounters some Wooper, who spray water on the glue, removing it from Staravia's wing. Team Rocket flies and finds a cabin with the twerps. Pachirisu stands up, healthier than ever, but gets captured by Team Rocket. Staravia comes back, so James launches more glue to it. However, Staravia gusts the glue back, entangling Team Rocket. Staravia uses Aerial Ace, freeing Pachirisu, who wants to fight back. Buneary uses Ice Beam, freezing Team Rocket and hitting them with Dizzy Punch. Pachirisu uses Discharge, blasting Team Rocket off the balloon. Pachirisu is glad, but Dawn calms it down, for it needs to rest. Brock tells Ash and Dawn they need to learn first aid, since there are times the Pokémon Center may not be nearby. Brock proposes lunch, to which Ash and Dawn agree to. However, they realize they forgot Gliscor, who is trying to hop back to the cabin. Trivia *''Pokémon Symphonic Medley'' is used as background music. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Glaceon. *Team Rocket seeing a Zapdos from their balloon in this episode may be a reference to Pokémon Platinum, in which all three legendary birds can be found roaming Sinnoh. This was also the first episode to air after the game's Japanese release. *Pachirisu becoming ill from having too much electricity is reminiscent of Pikachu's condition from Hoenn Alone!, which is shown in this episode, Get the Show on the Road! and Watt's With Wattson?, which in turn is reminiscent of its cold in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. *The rhyming dub title is a pun on "Doc Ock," the nickname of the character Doctor Octopus from the Spider-Man franchise. *Dawn reads the title card for this episode. *The dub version of the credits showed the former 4Kids logo at the end. The reason for this is unknown, although it may have been an unintentional result of switching the show's credits to the system used for other Cartoon Network shows. **This became a running error that later recurred in most of the following season. Only the televised versions are affected; Cartoon Network Video presentations continue to use the original style of credits and are not affected by this. Mistakes *While Croagunk is looking at himself in the mirror, his Japanese voice can be heard. *During the flashback, the sparks coming off Pikachu's cheeks are colored blue instead of yellow. *After Dawn stops crying, her white top extends to the bottom of her shirt. Gallery Pikachu is angry for Ash being asleep DP094 2.jpg Ash and Dawn are working DP094 3.jpg Ash accidentally sprayed Pachirisu with cold water DP094 4.jpg Pachirisu would like more food DP094 5.jpg Team Rocket are full DP094 6.jpg Ash picks Staravia instead of Gliscor DP094 7.jpg Dawn puts some ice on Pachirisu DP094 8.jpg Team Rocket encounter a Zapdos DP094 9.jpg Gliscor imitates with happened DP094 10.jpg The heroes forgot about Gliscor }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura